


Week 04 - Outdoor Sporting Event

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Famous Klaine, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine attend a charity golf tournament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 04 - Outdoor Sporting Event

“Kurt! Blaine! I’m so glad you could make it!” Lorraine greeted the couple as they accepted their programs from a volunteer.

Blaine gave the woman a kind smile. “Thank you for having us. We’re honored to be a part of this fantastic event.”

Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel were big names on the Broadway circuit. They had been invited to attend at charity golf tournament to raise money for a local performing arts youth summer camp. The two men were thrilled to not only attend but to help sponsor such a wonderful charity event.

As sponsors, their names would be listed in the program and they were given the opportunity to personalize a putting flag on one of the greens. They chose to have the name and logo of their current Broadway production as the design. They had also donated items – an autographed copy of Blaine’s Grammy-nominated EP, and two VIP tickets to their current show – to the raffle as well as the silent auction.

“Looks like opening ceremonies is about to begin. I’ll let you two go grab a spot,” Lorraine told them, before wandering off in the other direction.

Kurt made sure that she was out of earshot before turning to his husband. “Explain to me again why the fundraising committee thought that a _golf_ tournament was the best way to raise money for a _performing arts_ camp? Ugh! This sport is so boring! If it can even be considered a sport. Smack a ball with a stick. Walk to it. Hit it again. Walk to it. Hit it again. Oh look it went in a hole. Let’s do it all over again! I mean, come on!” Kurt complained.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head in fond amusement. “Golf really isn’t that bad. You just have to know how to appreciate it. That’s all,” Blaine said. “And I think the committee wanted to do something different to garner attention from people _outside_ the theater community. To hopefully draw in more of a crowd. And, not to stereotype or anything, but golf is a recreational sport played by a lot of wealthy people. Which, hopefully, means bigger donations.”

“Okay, I guess I can see the point of getting outside attention. But _golf_? Really? For starters, look at the way these guys dress! Flatcaps, brightly colored polo shirts, sweater vests, khaki or plaid pants?” Kurt sighed.

Blaine cut him off before Kurt could continue. “And what’s wrong with that!? You realize you just described half of my wardrobe, right?” he asked, seriously.

“Oh, honey, no. I wasn’t criticizing your clothing. I just meant that not everybody can pull off that look like you can,” Kurt told him, sheepishly.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine hummed, rolling his eyes. “Nice save. You’re lucky you’re cute, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

\---

Somewhere around the tenth hole, Kurt noticed that Blaine was acting a little odd. If he wasn’t fidgeting around, he was holding himself rather stiffly. He looked tense and unfocused.

“Sweetheart, are you alright? You’ve been getting progressively more and more tense the longer we’re here,” Kurt quietly asked his husband, concerned.

“I’m fine, Kurt. I promise. I’m just…” Blaine paused, trying to figure out how to phrase what he was feeling.

The golf commentator’s voice cut through the cheers that just erupted from the crowd “…And Johnson has scored another birdie! Moving him to up to second at 6 under.”

Blaine sighed as he fidgeted in place. “I sort of forgot about the scoring terminology. It’s…distracting,” Blaine explained, quietly.

Kurt looked at him, confused. “The scoring terminology?”

“Yeah; birdie, eagle, albatross aka double eagle,” Blaine clarified. “You know what bird talk does to me,” he whispered to Kurt, seriously, giving his husband a pointed look.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, so that’s why you…? I see,” he said. Kurt cast a quick glance around, and leaned in close to Blaine; his lips brushed against Blaine’s ear as he whispered quietly to him. “Do you want me to take care of that for you? We can head back to the clubhouse early? Before the banquet?”

Blaine closed his eyes, biting back a moan. He took a few deep breaths, but only managed to nod his head in answer to Kurt’s question.

\---

They had managed to stick around until the 15th hole, before Blaine couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed his husband’s hand and raced back to the clubhouse. There were a few volunteers setting up for the banquet, but other than that it was mostly empty. They ducked inside the men’s room, and locked the door after making sure they were alone.

Blaine dove toward his husband catching him a fiercely passionate kiss. “Please, Kurt, do something. I need you so bad. Please,” he begged.

“Patience, honey, I got you,” Kurt told him, sweetly. He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a handful of towels. He placed the towels on the floor in front of his husband, then knelt on top of them.

Kurt hastily undid the buckle of Blaine’s belt, swiftly followed by the button and zipper on his pants. He pulled them down just enough to free his husband’s erection. Kurt immediately took Blaine’s cock into his mouth, and started working him over. With how strung out Blaine had been, it didn’t take very long for him to cum down Kurt’s throat.

Blaine quickly fixed his pants before kissing Kurt. “Thank you, baby. I love you,” Blaine told him, sincerely, once the kiss had broken. “Should I…?” he questioned, motioning towards Kurt’s groin.

Kurt shook his head. “I can wait until we get home later. But you needed that now,” he told him. They cleaned up the towels, and checked over their appearances, to make sure they looked presentable, before exiting the men’s room.

\---

About twenty minutes later people started trickling into the clubhouse. Lorraine spotted them and walked over to them quickly. “There you are! I didn’t see either of you around the last few holes. I was worried that something might have happened,” she said, concerned.

“Oh, we’re really sorry about that. It was just getting, uh, a little…hot…out there. We thought it’d be best to come inside and, uh, cool down a bit,” Blaine attempted to explain.

“Yes, it _is_ quite humid today, isn’t it?” Lorraine asked. “You’re feeling better now though?”

Blaine nodded, trying to hide a smirk. “I am. My wonderful husband took _very_ good care of me.”

Kurt gave Blaine an embarrassed smile. “That’s what husbands are for, right? Although, I am a little disappointed that we had to miss those last few holes. I never knew golf could be so…entertaining. I might just have to start watching it on TV more often.”

“Well, I’m just glad that nothing serious happened, and that you’ll be joining us for the banquet,” Lorraine told them. “Oh! Excuse me, I see someone I need to speak with,” she said, speed walking toward the other side of the room.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. “You really want to start watching golf on TV?” he asked skeptically.

“Maybe. I mean, if you’re home, it could be fun.” Kurt winked at him.

“You’re an evil man,” Blaine pouted, giving his husband a mock glare.

“But you love me anyway,” Kurt smiled at him, cheekily.

Blaine gave Kurt a sweet, chaste kiss. “I do,” he agreed.

 

 


End file.
